<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love is a luxury by Quagswagging</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875489">love is a luxury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging'>Quagswagging</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luxury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheating, Luxury, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Multi, Private Investigators, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles considers himself a lucky man. A rich husband, good friends, and a lifestyle to die for.</p><p>But when he starts suspecting his husband to be cheating on him, he hires a private detective to get to the bottom of it.</p><p>And maybe, he will learn that love is more important than luxury</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Antonio Giovinazzi/Kimi Räikkönen, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton/Charles Leclerc, Lewis Hamilton/Nico Rosberg, Pascal Wehrlein/Valtteri Bottas, Pierre Gasly/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>luxury [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Diamond</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by the Dutch movie "Moordwijven". It was meant to be the trophy wives arranging to get the cheating husband killed, but it's heading in a different direction now ;)<br/>Stay tuned for more!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Clothing mentioned in this can be found here:<br/>https://bwoahtastic.tumblr.com/post/617035220519092224/love-is-a-luxury-clothing-and-aesthetic-chapter</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You're late, cherie." Pierre tutted as Charles walked into the restaurant. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>"I had to pick up my new Gucci coat and they made me stand in line!" Charles said indignantly, sitting down on the plush chair and carelessly dropping the bag with the 3000€ coat on the floor. </p>
<p>"The new dark red special?" Antonio spoke up, trying to sneak a look into the bag "Kimi told me he couldn't get it for me until next month." He muttered. Charles smirked smugly, meanwhile waving a waiter over. The waiter, a young man with pretty dark eyes and a friendly smile, gave him a questioning look.</p>
<p>"White wine, <i>Prieur Montrachet</i>. Just give me the whole bottle." He sighed dramatically. The waiter nodded and scurried off. Charles reached for Antonio's glass.</p>
<p>"What is this? Cosmopolitan?" He asked, taking a sip. Antonio only rolled his eyes and didn't bother trying to stop him. He suddenly gasped and got out his phone, the newest iPhone model with a gold and diamond case.</p>
<p>"Look what Kimi got Ambrosia." He sighed happily, showing Pierre and Charles the picture of his little daughter, who was holding the reins of a small, black and white pony. Pierre grinned.</p>
<p>"That's adorable! Silver and Laurent have been begging Sebastian for a dog, Seb is taking me to a German Shepherd breeder this weekend." He said fondly, touching his necklace, which had golden charms engraved with the names of his two sons and his husband. Charles smiled at them, but felt a lang of pain in his stomach. He was glad to see his friends happy, but he was envious of them as well. </p>
<p>Lewis was not a bad man, and marrying him those 5 years ago had been the only way for Charles to get the life he needed, but he still had no children, no little toddlers to fuss over, and every reminder of that hurt. </p>
<p>The waiter returned with the wine, but Charles waved him away.</p>
<p>"We need a bigger table, our husbands will be joining us soon." He tutted. The waiter bowed his head and lead them along to a larger round table. </p>
<p>"God I love your shoes." Charles exclaimed as Pierre got up. Pierre smiled, moving his weight to one leg to show off the burgundy pumps.</p>
<p>"Armani. Sebastian got them for me in Italy." He purred happily. Antonio gave the Frenchman an envious look, shuffling uncomfortably on his own shoes, which Charles noted in surprise were last season's. Antonio caught his glance.</p>
<p>"Kimi likes them on me." He said with a shrug. "He asked me to wear them." He added, a soft blush gracing his cheeks.</p>
<p>As if on cue, the door opened and Kimi came wandering in. Kimi Räikkönen, a successful businessman dealing in antique cars, was rather aloof and didn't smile much, but he was very found of his younger husband and their little girl. Antonio beamed as the Finn walked over, leaning in to let Kimi press a chaste kiss to his lips.</p>
<p>"Hi darling, had a good day at work?" Antonio asked, placing his hand over Kimi's as they sat down at the table. Kimi nodded at Charles and Pierre for a moment before turning his attention back to Antonio.</p>
<p>"Not too bad. Where is Rose?" He asked, turning his palm over to Antonio could tangle their fingers together.</p>
<p>"Ambrosia is with a nanny." Antonio said. "I promised her we'd be home in time to bring her to bed." He said with a soft smile. Kimi hummed, smiling lightly too. </p>
<p>"We better hope the others hurry then." He muttered, playing with the golden bracelet around Antonio's wrist. </p>
<p>Sebastian was the next to walk in, pressing a kiss to Pierre's forehead and complimenting him on the new shoes. Pierre took it all in with a beaming smile, leaning in close to Sebastian's side as the man, the city's best lawyer, sat down next to him.</p>
<p>Lewis was late again, as always, and Charles felt impatient. When the man finally came wandering in, he looked distracted and like he didn't want to be there. </p>
<p>"Hi honey." Charles greeted, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Lewis hummed and sat down, ignoring him completely. Charles set his jaw and took a big sip of his wine. </p>
<p>"I'm starving." Lewis muttered, waving a waiter over for a menu. Sebastian and Kimi shared a curious look, while Pierre and Antonio seemed understandable uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Glad you brought your good mood today." Charles muttered grumpily, smoothing down his silk shirt. Lewis shot him a look and didn't respond, instead taking Charles's glass of wine and downing it in one go.</p>
<p>"Charming." Sebastian said dryly, before turning to Charles with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"I saw you have a Gucci bag, what did you buy? That new coat?" He asked. Charles liked Sebastian. Sebastian was smart and kind and understood fashion. Pierre was a lucky bastard.  </p>
<p>"Yes the new burgundy coat." He said proudly. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but Lewis finally spoke up.</p>
<p>"Spending my money again, huh?" He sighed impatiently. "You're lucky you have a pretty face." Charles turned to look at his husband, eyes wide. He drew in a deep breath to calm himself and then stilled.</p>
<p>"You're drunk." He muttered,smelling more liquor on Lewis's breath than just the wine he had taken from Charles. Lewis rolled his eyes and slunk back in his chair. </p>
<p>"I had some whiskey with the guys." He muttered. "I'm not drunk." </p>
<p>Charles huffed and dropped the napkin neatly folded over his lap.</p>
<p>"I'm going home." He said, taking his bag and his coat and stomping towards the door. </p>
<p>Lewis didn't bother trying to follow him, but Pierre and Antonio did. </p>
<p>"Charles, wait." Pierre sighed, taking Charles' hand and pulling him into a hug. Antonio gently rubbed the back of Charles's neck, staying clear of Charles's hair so he wouldn't mess it up. </p>
<p>"I hate him sometimes." Charles whispered. Antonio shushed him.</p>
<p>"Don't say that, you're just going through a rough patch." He said gently. Charles sighed, straightening up.</p>
<p>"I suppose." He muttered, patting at his cheeks. "God I must have ruined my mascara." He huffed shakily. Pierre chuckled.</p>
<p>"Even with mascara halfway down your cheeks you're still the prettiest of us all." He said. Charles sniffled and hugged both men close.</p>
<p>"I love you both." He said with a small smile. "You're the best friends I could have ever hoped for."</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Charles was already changed into lacy panties and a black silk nightgown when Lewis finally came home. The Brit instantly walked over, a gentle smile on his face.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry about tonight." He purred, sitting down on the sofa next to Charles and kissing his shoulder. "I didn't mean to upset my beautiful husband." He added, voice silky smooth. Charles sighed, still pouting, but tilted his head to the side to let Lewis mouth as his throat.</p>
<p>"You hurt me." Charles said, leaning back against the pillows to make sure the silk nightgown fell beautifully against his skin. Lewis let out a growl, teeth dragging over the crook of Charles's neck.</p>
<p>"Let me apologise, my beauty." He whispered. Charles gasped as Lewis hitched the hem of his dress up, revealing the lace panties. Lewis settled between his legs, pushing Charles's garment up even more to press a kiss to his belly.</p>
<p>"Let me apologise." Lewis repeated. </p>
<p>And Charles said yes.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Charles tried to catch his breath, pulling a face as his body felt sore from the odd angles he had been pushed. Lewis rolled off him, sitting up on the sofa. Charles reminded himself to call the cleaning company tomorrow for the soiled pillows. </p>
<p>"Come to bed with me?" Charles asked, but Lewis was already focused on his phone again.  Charles sighed and pushed his gown down to cover his dignity. </p>
<p>"Lewis? Come to bed with me?" He tried again. "For round 2." He added, hating how desperate he sounded. Lewis was smiling at his phone, but then looked up.</p>
<p>"I got to go back to the hospital, there is an emergency." He said. Charles frowned.</p>
<p>"But Lewis, I-" he sighed. Lewis got up, sorting himself out. </p>
<p>"There is someone dying, Charles. You are not more important." He snapped, getting ready to leave. Charles sat on the sofa, looking down on his lap until Lewis had gone. </p>
<p>He slept alone that night, and when he woke up, Lewis had already left for work again. The only thing that showed the Brit had been there were the clothes Lewis had worn the night before strewn carelessly over the floor.</p>
<p>Charles got up with a sigh, gathering the clothes and stepping out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>"Alexander?" He called for his butler. The young man came walking up the stairs.</p>
<p>"Yes sir?" He asked, nodding his head. Charles handed him the laundry. </p>
<p>"And can you ask George to start my breakfast? I'm hungry." He added. Alex smiled.</p>
<p>"Of course." He answered, heading back down the stairs.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Charles sighed, heading back into the bedroom to get showered and changed. The warm water and Chanel shower foam calmed his insecurities, and as he pulled his stockings and clipped them to his red lace garter belt. </p>
<p>He was a vision is luxury fabrics. As always.</p>
<p>He pulled on elegant black trousers, tight enough around his ass to gain attention, before flailing out widely at his ankles, creating a flourish as he walked. </p>
<p>He combined it with a dark green turtleneck and a string of elegant pearls. </p>
<p>As he walked downstairs, a pair of high heeled ankle boots in his hand, Alex came out of the dining room.</p>
<p>"Your breakfast is ready, sir." He said. "And Mister Antonio and Mister Pierre just came in. I brought them to the study." He added. Charles nodded.</p>
<p>"Bring them to the dining room too. And bring us some mimosas." He said. "You and George can take your break after until lunch." He said with a small smil. Alex nodded and moved away to retrieve the two other men. </p>
<p>Charles made himself comfortable at the table, sulkily poking at the breakfast bowl George had meticulously made for him.</p>
<p>Antonio and Pierre joined them shortly, sitting down at the breakfast table with matching concerned expressions. </p>
<p>"What is going on with you?" Pierre said softly. "You didn't text us last night." He added. Charles sighed, biting his lip.</p>
<p>"I think Lewis is cheating on me." He muttered. Antonio gasped.</p>
<p>"What? Why would he?" He said, reaching for Charles's hand. Charles noted there was a new bracelet the Italian's wrist, a champagne gold Hermés model. </p>
<p>"He has been staying at the office for ages, barely pays attention to me and is only kind when he wants sex." Charles sniffled. Pierre tutted and gently touched Charles's cheek.</p>
<p>"I'm sure it's okay. Maybe he's just stressed." He said kindly. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>"I doubt it." He sighed, patting at his eyes with his napkin. Pierre leaned in to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>"It will be fine." He soothed. "Now, I hired Valtteri for some photos of me and the boys today, do you want to join us?" He asked both Charles and Antonio gasped.</p>
<p>"I need to pick up Rose then!" He said, excitedly bouncing in his chair. Charles chuckled too.</p>
<p>"I'd love too. I could use some new content for my Instagram."</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Valtteri was the most wanted photographer in the city, especially for the higher class families. The man was silent, and you could not instruct him for any particular shot, but the results were always amazing. Valtteri was a good friend of Antonio's husband, and therefore always made room in his schedule to make photos of any of the 3 friends. </p>
<p>When Charles, Pierre and Antonio bustled into the photo studio, the latter two with their children on their hips. Charles was carrying one of Pierre's sons, Laurent, who was particularly fond of his godfather.</p>
<p>"Hi." Valtteri muttered, giving all three men a kiss on their cheek in greeting. Ambrosia eyed the man a bit wearily, the little girl peeking up at him with her wide blue eyes. Antonio shushed her and gently arranged her dark braids.</p>
<p>"He is nice, little Rose." He shushed. Laurent, who had no hesitance at all about new people, grinned widely at the Finn, trying to touch the camera from where he was still settled on Charles's hip.</p>
<p>"No Laurent, don't touch the camera." He tutted. Valtteri hugged the camera a bit closer to his chest, eying the little boy wearily, before turning to the men.</p>
<p>"Daniel is waiting to get you dressed." He muttered, before wandering towards the set. </p>
<p>Daniel was the eccentric fashion designer who often styled them for their impromptu photoshoots. He was always happy and bubbly and his clothing beautiful and elegant. This time around, he gave all three men beautiful long, layered skirts made of tulle and lace. They wore nothing else, no shirt and not even high heels. </p>
<p>Charles watched as Valtteri took photos of Antonio and little Ambrosia first - the little girl dressed in a white lace dress to match the skirt her papa was wearing. </p>
<p>Pierre was standing next to Charles, Silver and Laurent playing with wooden blocks a bit further away. The Frenchman smiled at him, touching his wrist.</p>
<p>"I'm sure everything between you and Lewis will be fine." He sighed. "But if you want… I know this guy who is a private investigator. He might be able to find out what is really going on with Lewis." He explained. Charles turned to him.</p>
<p>"Really?" He asked eagerly, just wanting his anxiousness about his husband to be settled. Pierre nodded.</p>
<p>"Here I looked up his name and phone number." He said, holding out a paper slip. Charles took it from him.</p>
<p>"Max Verstappen." He muttered to himself, looking down at Pierre's looping scribbles.</p>
<p>Max Verstappen could help him find out if his worries were correct. Charles was sure of it.</p>
<p>"I'll call him later." Charles promised Pierre. "First, I need a photo with you and Antonio. I bet it will go viral."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ruby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I somehow already forgot how much I enjoyed writing this!<br/>I love Seb/Pierre and Antonio/Kimi in this too jsjs, hope I'm not the only one 🥺</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles nervously fiddled with his sunglasses as he stepped into the restaurant, glancing around to see if he could find anyone who looked like a private investigator. A young man was sitting in one of the booths by himself and looked up at the soft clicks of Charles's heels on the wooden floor.</p>
<p><i>'Right, greet like a friend so we don't arouse suspicion'</i> Charles said to himself, remembering the instructions he had gotten.</p>
<p>"Max? Hi!" He said softly as the young man stood up. Charles had been expected some old man with a pot belly, but Max was slim and muscled and about Charles's age.</p>
<p>Charles walked closer, Vuitton heels clicking against the floor until he was close enough to press a kiss to both his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Nice to see you again." He said firmly. Max smiled in return, gesturing him to sit down opposite him. Charles was no fan of booths, they meant scooting and scooting ruined clothes, but he had no other option than to sit down and <i>scoot</i>.</p>
<p>"Mister Hamilton, right?" Max asked. Charles smiled awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Mister Leclerc. I kept my own last name." He muttered. Max nodded. </p>
<p>"Very well." He said. His smile was friendly but Charles was still wary. He stared at the young man, trying to figure out what his deal was. Max raised an eyebrow, not seeming impressed.</p>
<p>"What do you want to drink?" Max asked, waving a waiter over. Charles looked at Max's glass, which was filled with beer, and pulled a face.</p>
<p>"Some water with ice and a slice of lemon, please." He said softly, manicured nails tapping against the table. The waiter nodded.</p>
<p>"Tap water?" He asked. Charles wrinkled up his nose.</p>
<p>"Oh god no." Charles gasped, severely offended. Max was trying to hide a smile now, as was the waiter, but Charles did end up getting bottled water - so the joke was on them.</p>
<p>"So, mister Leclerc." Max started as Charles took a careful sip of his water. "Can you tell me a little about what is going in?" He asked. Charles narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"You don't look like a private investigator." Charles said, ignoring Max's question. Max raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Why don't I? What should a private investigator look like?" He asked amusedly. Charles shrugged a shoulder.</p>
<p>"Old. Ugly." He said simply. Max smiled.</p>
<p>"So you're indirectly calling me handsome?" He asked. Charles scoffed.</p>
<p>"No I was calling you not-ugly." He answered sharply, before sighing. "Sorry, I'm a bit tense." He mumbled. Max nodded.</p>
<p>"It's okay." He said, taking a sip of his beer before taking out a ratty old notebook and a pencil. Charles wrinkled up his nose a little, wondering why the man wouldn't use his phone or a tablet to make notes like a normal person.</p>
<p>"Can you tell me a little about your husband and about what you think is going on?" Max asked. Charles cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"My husband's name is Lewis. We met 6 years ago at a yacht party. He took a liking to me and within a year we got married. I wore this beautiful Valentino dress and-" Charles cleared his throat. "Sorry, I got carried away. Lewis is a neurologist and has always worked long hours. But recently he is at the hospital more than he is at home with me, and when he is home he barely acknowledges I exist." Charles huffed, anger bubbling up in his chest. Max jotted some notes down, before nodding.</p>
<p>"What makes you think he isn't acknowledging you? Is he treating you differently?" Max asked. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>"I wore this beautiful lingerie set the other day." He started to explain, before realising it might be a bit too much information. "It was Agent Provocateur, unreleased at the time but I managed to get my hands on it early to surprise him. He loves mulberry colours on me. Normally he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, but this time he only looked at me for a second before telling me he had to go out with his colleagues." Charles muttered, sighing deeply before raising his eyes to meet the private detective's. Charles noted Max's eyes were pretty, and he was envious of how long and thick the  man's eyelashes were.</p>
<p>"Do you think I'm overreacting?" He asked softly. Max blinked up from where he had been fervently writing in the notebook.</p>
<p>"There could be something going on." He said with a nod. "You're the best judge of his character after all." He added. Charles sighed. </p>
<p>"Can you find out? If he's cheating on me?" He asked in a small voice. Max closed the notebook.</p>
<p>"Yes. But you need to decide whether you want to find out." Max said, blue eyes serious. Charles felt a bit antsy under the man's gaze. He didn't know Max very well, but he seemed like a smart guy who had made a good life for himself. He was everything Charles wasn't. Charles was nothing more than a husband, a pretty accessory. He had no talent of his own. </p>
<p>"I want to know. I cannot be with someone who is cheating on me." He whispered. Max nodded.</p>
<p>"Very well. Did you bring the addresses? Of your house and some places Lewis visits. As well as pictures of Lewis's car?" He asked. Charles nodded, taking the documents out of his purse and sliding them over the table.</p>
<p>"I like your bag." Max said with a friendly smile, taking the folded papers from him. Charles beamed back at him.</p>
<p>"I designed it myself." He said with a small smile, trailing his hands over the purse. It was an elegant black leather bag, with red stitching along the sides. Charles was very proud of it and used it more often than any designer handbag he owned. Max smiled at him and looked through the pages.</p>
<p>"Nice ride." He muttered, looking at Lewis's Ferrari. Charles frowned at the car.</p>
<p>"He loves that car." He grumbled. Sometimes he wondered if Lewis loved that car more than he loved him. </p>
<p>"I know enough for now." Max said, downing the last of his drink. "I have your number, I'll call if I know more." He said with a nod. Charles nodded.</p>
<p>"I hope it will be good news."</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>"Pass me the sunscreen please, Pierre." Charles asked, stretching contentedly on the sunbed. They were on Kimi's yacht, both Charles  and Pierre having been invited with their husbands. Antonio had taken Charles and Pierre to the top deck immediately to take some sun. Charles was wearing a small bikini set designed by Daniel, a deep red in colour and hiding just enough to save his dignity, without the chance of weird tan lines. Antonio was wearing brightly patterned swimming trunks, something more practical as little Ambrosia was on the ship too. </p>
<p>Pierre was wearing an one piece, covering more skin. Ever since he had Laurent and Silver, he was rather self conscious of his body, even though there was no reason for it. Pierre gave him the bottle of sunscreen, Charles daintily rubbing some onto his face. </p>
<p>Sebastian came wandering onto the top deck, smiling at the man and sitting down on the edge of Pierre's chair.</p>
<p>"Hey love." He said softly, pressing a kiss to Pierre's lips. Pierre smiled, sitting closer to his husband as he drew his pink sarong over his legs to cover himself. </p>
<p>"Don't, you're gorgeous, my love. You're beautiful." Sebastian whispered in Pierre's ear, causing his husband to blush. </p>
<p>"I'm no-" Pierre started, but Sebastian silenced him with a kiss. </p>
<p>"Beautiful." He said firmly. Pierre sighed and melted into his touch, the sarong falling forgotten onto the floor. Antonio touched Charles's shoulder, a smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Come on, I think lunch in served soon." He said, the two of them going down to the lower decks to allow Seb and Pierre to have a moment of privacy. </p>
<p>Kimi and Lewis were sitting at the large table on the lower deck. Kimi was talking quietly to his little daughter, who was sitting on his lap and colouring in a coloring book. Ambrosia squealed happily when she spotted Antonio, making grabby hands at him. Antonio lifted his daughter with a flourish, sitting down on the chair next to his husband's. </p>
<p>"She drew us." Kimi said, the normally aloof man smiling tenderly. Antonio gasped, looking at the paper.</p>
<p>"Oh honey it's beautiful!" He praised, kissing his daughter's cheek. Charles smiled at the tender family moment, and sat down next to Lewis. Lewis peeked up momentarily to look at him before looking back at his phone.</p>
<p>"Honey, can you put your phone away please? We're going to have lunch." Charles asked softly. Lewis sighed deeply and grumpily threw his phone onto the table. Charles squeezed his hand, giving him a pointed look. Lewis rolled his eyes and leaned in to reluctantly press a kiss to Charles's lips, toying with the strap of Charles's top.</p>
<p>"Looks good on you." Lewis mumbled, hand moving down until it was resting on Charles's ass. Charles smiled coyly at him, glad that Lewis was finally paying attention to him again. Maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Lewis had just been busy, and there was nothing more going on. </p>
<p>Sebastian and Pierre came wandering back from the top deck, hand in hand and smiling softly at each other. Charles winked at Pierre as his friend sat down opposite him.</p>
<p>"Want to go shopping for a new swimsuit tomorrow?" He asked softly. Antonio gasped.</p>
<p>"Calvin Klein has an amazing new line, it'd look so good on you!" he said. Pierre nodded.</p>
<p>"Very well then." He muttered, a small smile on his face. Seb kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>"Buy what you want." He said with a smile. "I want you to be happy." He said, nuzzling Pierre's cheek. Both Antonio and Charles 'awwwed' at them, causing Pierre to blush.</p>
<p>"Oh stop it." He grumbled. "Let's eat."</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>"Lewis, are you coming to bed?" Charles purred, leaning against the doorway of Lewis's study. Lewis peeked up, eyes moving down to the laptop, before they went back up to Charles's form.</p>
<p>"Is that a new set?" Lewis asked, looking at the white lace lingerie Charles was wearing. Charles hummed.</p>
<p>"It is." He purred. "Want to take it off me?" He added seductively. Lewis smirked.</p>
<p>"I'll be right there." He promised. Charles grinned and sauntered back to the bedroom, hips swaying. He hummed as he saw his phone was ringing, and picked it up. </p>
<p>"Hello?" He purred into the phone, the thought of finally getting attention from his husband again lifting his moods sky high.</p>
<p>"Hi Charles, this is Max." The voice sounded from the other side of the line. Charles sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers over the lace on his chest. </p>
<p>"Oh bonjour, do you have news for me?" Charles asked, now certain Max would tell him there was nothing to worry about. Max sighed.</p>
<p>"Listen, I have bad news for you." He said. "I found Lewis with another man."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tun tun TUUUUUN</p>
<p>Let me know what you think, I love reading your comments :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sapphire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is more of a character study than anything else, but more of Charles's background and his reasonings as well as an important bonding moment.</p>
<p>I still thoroughly enjoy writing this. I hope you all still enjoy reading it! (Also those 2 haters from tumblr❤✌)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Listen, I have bad news for you." Max said. "I found Lewis with another man."</i>
</p>
<p>Charles felt his heart spot at those words.</p>
<p>"Really, who-" he stopped speaking when he heard Lewis rummaging around down stairs. "Can we meet somewhere? I can't talk here." He whispered. He knew it was already late and that Max probably had better things to do, but he just had to know.</p>
<p>"I'm staying at a hotel currently. If you want we can meet up there?" Max spoke hesitantly. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>"Send me the address and your room number, I'll be right there." He said, already getting up to get dressed. He heard Max let out a noise in protest, but Charles hung up the phone. </p>
<p>He pulled on a more casual outfit than what he normally would wear. Tight blue jeans from Alexander McQueen and a long sleeved shirt from Moschino. He decided to wear flat shoes this time, heels would be too much of a hassle, and put the dark red Gucci on over his outfit. 

The very coat Lewis had cursed him out for in the restaurant. Where he had arrived late, after claiming to be working late whilst actually sleeping with another man.</p>
<p>Charles started to feel sick to his stomach. </p>
<p>He walked down and grabbed his purse from the dining room table, together with the keys of his silver Mercedes.</p>
<p>"You're leaving?" Lewis asked, walking out of his study. His black shirt was unbuttoned at the top, showing off the tattoos Charles knew by heart. </p>
<p>"My brother needs me." He said with an awkward smile. "He has to hand in a paper tonight and his computer broke down. He is panicking so I want to help him." He explained. Lewis seemed sceptical but nodded.</p>
<p>"Sure. Give him my best." He said. "Will you stay over there?" He asked, walking close and placing his hand on Charles's waist, his fingers slipping under Charles's shirt. </p>
<p>"I think so." He said. Lewis hummed, leaning in to nuzzle Charles's neck. His hand had wandered up, playing with the strap of Charles's bralette. </p>
<p>"Too bad, you looked gorgeous in that new set." He purred, pressing kissed along the line of Charles's jaw. Charles let out a shaky breath, eyes fluttering closed.</p>
<p><i>Lewis was so kind,he couldn't possible have cheated on him, right?</i>  </p>
<p>Charles sighed as Lewis kissed him, his husband letting out a low sound and possessively licking into his mouth. Charles could almost forget what was going on. </p>
<p>"Stay, Charles. I'll make you feel good." Lewis purred, teeth dragging over Charles's ear as he pulled their bodies flush together. Charles swallowed thickly but shook his head.</p>
<p>"Arthur really needs my help." He lied with a sigh. Lewis hummed.</p>
<p>"Too bad." He said, letting go of Charles. Charles gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" He said softly. Lewis hummed and nodded.</p>
<p>"Fine." He sighed, before turning on his heels and going back into the study. Charles swallowed thickly, watching him retreat, and walked out the door.</p>
<p>~~~~~</p>
<p>Max had texted him the address from the hotel and Charles was glad to find it was only a short drive. No one in the hotel lobby even questioned Charles's presence as the young man strutted through like he owned the place, entering the elevators to go up to the third floor.</p>
<p>Max opened the door almost immediately after Charles knocked, the young private investigator giving Charles a nod as he let him in. Max was dressed in comfortable clothes, dark tight sweatpants and a soft looking gray hoodie.</p>
<p>"Hi, take a seat." He said softly when Charles awkwardly stayed in the middle of the room. Charles nodded and sat down at the small desk in the corner. The hotel room was  nothing special, just very generic and bland, but there was a heap of files on the desk as well as spread over the bed.</p>
<p>"Busy night?" Charles asked conversationally. Max chuckled.</p>
<p>"Very much so." He said with a sigh, sitting down opposite Charles and eying him carefully. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He said eventually. Charles, who had been picking at the horrendous wallpaper, blinked up at him.</p>
<p>"Ah yes. My cheating husband." He mumbled. Max reached out a hand, but eventually change his mind.</p>
<p>"Do you want a drink?" He asked. Charles nodded.</p>
<p>"Some water please, but-"</p>
<p>"No tap water, I know." Max said with a gentle smile, grabbing a bottle out of the mini fridge and handing of to Charles. Charles took it from him with trembling fingers, clutching it close but not drinking from it.</p>
<p>"Can you show me the proof?" He asked in a small voice. Max blinked and then shot up.</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah of course." He said awkwardly. Charles wondered briefly what was going on in Max's head, but pushed his doubts aside. Max plucked a blue folder of the bed, placing it on the small desk.</p>
<p>"These are some photos I took." He said, eying Charles carefully as the young man took the photos out.</p>
<p> Charles's breathing hitches when he saw what was depicted on the photos. They had clearly been taken from outside Lewis's office in the hospital, and showed Lewis backing a blonde haired man up against the wall. Lewis's head blocked the man's face in the first photo, but when Charles looked at the second photo, he immediately recognized who the blond man was.</p>
<p>"No…" he sobbed out, placing a trembling palm against his mouth. Max gave him a concerned look.</p>
<p>"Charles..?" He tried quietly, placing a hand on Charles's shoulder. Charles sniffled.</p>
<p>"That's Nico Rosberg. His assistant." Charles whispered. "Oh my… he is <i>older</i> than me!" Charles exclaimed in horror. Husbands left their spouses for young models, not for an older guy with a much less developed sense of fashion than Charles had. Max sighed.</p>
<p>"I know." He muttered. "I'm so sorry Charles." He added. Charles was crying quietly. He had so hoped he had been wrong, that Lewis wa maybe a bit distant but still fateful, but there was no denying this now. </p>
<p>Lewis was cheating on him.</p>
<p>Lewis didn't love him.</p>
<p>"Charles, it's okay. Just breathe." Max tried to soothe, the young investigator now crouched on the floor next to Charles's chair, one hand on Charles's arm and the other on his knee. </p>
<p>"I-it's not okay!" Charles whimpered. "I… I gave him all I had." He sobbed, hiding his face in his hands as he continued to cry. Arms wrapped around his trembling form, pulling him into a warm chest. Charles didn't try to fight the embrace and instead let himself sink onto the floor so Max could properly hold him.</p>
<p>"I don't know what to do." Charles sobbed into Max's shoulder. Max shushed him gently, rubbing his back. The fabric of the investigator's hoodie was soft against Charles's cheek, smelling like cheap laundry detergent. Charles was slowly calming down, but still refused to let go of Max. </p>
<p>Max was gently carding his fingers through Charles's hair, whispering softly to the young man. Normally, Charles hates people touching his hair, but he found that when Max did it - he didn't mind. Max eventually pushed him away, still clutching on to his shoulders, and made Charles look up at him.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Max said softly. Charles sighed and patted at his eyes.</p>
<p>"God I must look like a mess." He whispered, his fingers coming back black smudged from his mascara. Max smiled softly.</p>
<p>"You're still beautiful." Max muttered, before coughing awkwardly and looking away. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He said quietly. Charles smiled shyly.</p>
<p>"I don't mind." He said, wiping the last of his tears off his cheeks with the back of his hand. Max took his hands.</p>
<p>"Maybe it was a one time thing." Max said. "I followed him for a week and only saw this once." He added, clearly trying to make Charles feel better. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>"I hope so." He whispered brokenly. "Can you continue to follow him?" He asked. Max nodded. </p>
<p>"Of course." He said with a gentle smile. Charles sniffles and slowly got up.</p>
<p>"I think I better go." He whispered, placing the file down on the desk. Max got up too.</p>
<p>"Do you have anywhere to go?" Max asked. "In case you don't want to go home." He clarified quickly. Charles hesitated.</p>
<p>"Yes I'll go to one of my friends. I can't sleep next to Lewis tonight." He sighed. Max nodded in understanding. </p>
<p>"I'll keep you updated, okay?" He said. Charles nodded, his hand already on the door handle, but then turned back.</p>
<p>"Thank you." He muttered, hugging Max tightly. Max hugged back, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p>
<p>"Sorry. If only I could have given you more positive news." Max sighed. Charles pulled away, eyes still red-rimmed and his normally styled appearance a bit ruffled.</p>
<p>"Thanks again." He said, before fleeing the hotel room.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>"Oh honey." Antonio sighed when Charles showed up on his doorstep. Charles's bottom lip started to wobble again the moment Antonio pulled him into a hug. He had called the Italian when he had left the hotel, and Antonio had instantly agreed to let him stay over. </p>
<p>"Come on in darling." Antonio said, bringing Charles into the kitchen. </p>
<p>"Do you want something to eat? Marcus made some amazing pasta today." Antonio said, already filling to glasses with red wine. Marcus, Antonio's home chef (who had almost been fired when Kimi had thought Antonio and Marcus were having an affair, while in reality Marcus was just reaching Antonio to cook Kimi's favourite dish) was a truly phenomenal cook, and normally Charles would never decline. But this time around, he wasn't hungry.</p>
<p>"I just want to sleep." He whispered. Antonio nodded in understanding, an arm wrapped around Charles's shoulders to bring him further into the room. </p>
<p>"Hi Charles." Kimi greeted, pressing a kiss to Charles's cheek when they passed him in the upstairs hallway. Charles gave the older man a timid smile but did not respond. Kimi sighed and placed a hand on his cheek.</p>
<p>"Everything will be okay. We're here if you need us." He muttered, before heading into the master bedroom.</p>
<p>That night, Charles cried himself to sleep. He couldn't believe that his husband, the one person that should love him unconditionally, through better or through worse. But Lewis had lied to him.</p>
<p>Charles had never felt more alone in his life, not even when he had arrived in the city with his brothers all those years ago. Without parents, without anything but each other. </p>
<p>For the first time in his life, Charles regretted the choices he had made. He had given his all to the doctor who had swept him off his feet, without trying to built a life for himself. And now that everything was falling apart, he no longer knew what to do.</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Charles woke up early the next morning, dragging himself out of bed and shuffling to one of the bathrooms. Antonio had lent him a silk night dress, much like the one he always wore himself, but slightly too big on him. When he passed the master bedroom, he heard Antonio and Kimi talking softly. Charles stopped in the hallway, listening to them speak and giggle lazily. He heard a soft squealing voice too and knew Ambrosia would be cuddled in between her two daddies right now, both of them fussing over her.</p>
<p>Charles would give his kidney to have a family life like that. He shook the deep feeling of sadness off and continued his way to the bathroom. When he returned, he heard their voices more loudly. Antonio was talking Italian to his little Rose, Kimi chuckling along and answering here and there when Antonio asked him something.</p>
<p>Charles would never have that with Lewis. He had realised that long before he started to suspect Lewis was cheating on him.</p>
<p>And that thought made him cry all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
<p>Also: do you want to read more on how Charles and Lewis met? Or the storyline of Antonio and Kimi? Let me know!</p>
<p>(Also also; are we rooting for Lewis or Max?👀)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lapis Lazuli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay there is A LOT of drama in this one<br/>And a charity banquet heheh (it wouldn't have been right not to include a party just for the rich and famous)</p>
<p>Enjoy! i'd love to know what you think about this chapter :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles had hoped that Lewis would already be at work by the time he arrived home, but when Charles stepped into the house, he could smell someone baking pancakes.</p>
<p>He wandered into the kitchen and found Lewis at the stove. The Brit smile at him, gesturing him closer.</p>
<p>"Hello my love." He purred, pulling Charles in for a kiss. Charles felt awkward now, every touch of Lewis’s lips making his heart hurt. </p>
<p>“I made pancakes. Chocolate chip and blueberry, your favourites.” Lewis murmured against his lips, hands wandering down Charles’s back. Charles gasped as his husband teasingly squeezed his ass, and pulled away. He stumbled back from Lewis, his touch burning into his skin. Lewis frowned.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong honey?” Lewis asked, looking innocent. Charles scoffed, feeling frantic like a prey animal in danger.</p>
<p>“Don’t touch me. Not when you wish I was Rosberg.” Charles spat out. Lewis’s eyes went wide, and for the first time in the 5 years they had been married, Lewis was speechless for a brief moment. </p>
<p>“Oh Charles.” Lewis muttered softly. Charles turned and stormed away, up to their bedroom. He pulled out a suitcase from the closet and angrily started piling his clothes in there. soft velvets, slippery silks, not caring if it crinkled. He felt tears stream down his cheeks and cursed himself for even bothering to cry over Lewis. </p>
<p>“Charles, I-” Lewis spoke up from the doorway. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m leaving.” he snapped. Lewis rushed forward, grabbing Charles’s forearms and pulling him close. </p>
<p>“Charles, I’m so sorry.” Lewis whispered, brows furrowed as he held his young husband to his chest. Charles sniffled.</p>
<p>“You don’t love me.” he sobbed. Lewis shushed him, hugging him close.</p>
<p>“That’s not true, my darling” he whispered. “It was a one time thing, he jumped me.” he whispered. Charles tried to fight his embrace, but slowly gave up. </p>
<p>“He is <i>older</i> than me.” Charles weakly brought us. Lewis let out a breathless laugh. </p>
<p>“Oh honey, he’s got nothing on you. His shoes were from like 2 seasons back.” he whispered. Charles sniffled still, but a small smile spread on his face.</p>
<p>“So you promise to not do it again?” he muttered. Lewis clutched Charles’s face tenderly between his hands.</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry this happened. I will never dare to think of doing it again.” he whispered. Charles let out a shaky breath. His mind screamed at him not to trust Lewis, to not give in, but he knew he would eventually. Lewis was his whole life, was the one thing that kept him happy and comfortable. </p>
<p>He couldn’t leave him. </p>
<p>“Okay.” Charles whispered. Lewis sighed, a smile spreading on his lips.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you.” he murmured, before drawing Charles into a kiss. And Charles kissed back, even though his heart told him not to.</p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>The yearly charity banquet for the rich and elite had almost slipped Charles’s mind with all the drama going on in his personal life. He was lucky Daniel had arranged a dress for him, or he would have had to bear the humiliation of wearing a dress from an earlier event for the second time. Daniel had come over to help him dress, a dark pink, draped Jason Wu gown carried carefully in his arms. When Charles saw his reflection in the mirror, the pink fabric settled snugly against his hips and showing off his back as the fabric dipped low until just above his ass, he knew no assistant could ever be nearly as good and pretty as he was. </p>
<p>Charles let Daniel put a diamond necklace on him, the stylist fussing over his hair a little.</p>
<p>“Are you alright darling? Normally you’re always excited about these events.” Daniel said softly as he helped Charles into a pair of Valentino pumps. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>“Just a fight with Lewis. It’ll be fine.” he muttered softly. Daniel hummed. </p>
<p>“Those things happen.” he said with a sympathetic smile, before stepping back and admiring his work. “You look beautiful, darling, as always.” he said with a nod. Charles smiled and twirled around to closely inspect all his angles.</p>
<p>“It will do.” he said with a nod, leaning in to kiss Daniel’s kiss as a thank you. Just then, Lewis walked into the room, dressed in a smart black tuxedo. He gave Daniel a tight lipped smile, before turning to Charles.</p>
<p>“Are you coming darling? The limo is here.” he said, ignoring the stylist fully now. Charles was surprised at this jealous reaction. After all, he wasn’t the one sleeping with his assistant. </p>
<p>“I’m coming.” Charles said with a smile, grabbing his clutch and taking Lewis’s arm. He gave Daniel one last smile over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Alex can help you clear up. Thanks again.” he said, noticing Lewis was quickening his pace to drag him away from the Aussie. Charles felt somewhat smug, a part of him thinking that this was a rightful way of punishing his husband for what he had done. </p>
<p>But Lewis had promised him to never do it again. And all Charles could do was to believe him.</p>
<p>~~~~~~<br/>
“You look gorgeous.” Pierre squealed as they met each other in the large open hall. Charles, who had been sipping his glass of champagne, grinned and turned to greet Pierre properly. The young Frenchman was wearing a black suit with many silver and pearl details, tighter than anything he had worn in a while, and Charles was so proud of him.</p>
<p>“You look amazing too.” Charles smiled. Pierre smiled, shuffling a bit uncomfortable on his tall heels.</p>
<p>“My feet are already killing me.” he muttered softly, seeming somewhat amused about it. Sebastian, who had greeted Lewis first, turned to kiss Charles’s cheek.</p>
<p>“Hi, didn’t expect to see you here.” he said curiously. Lewis frowned at the German, his hand coming to rest on Charles’s waist in a possessive gesture. Charles smiled soothingly. </p>
<p>“We’re okay.” he said softly. </p>
<p>Antonio and Kimi joined them now too. The Italian was wearing a beautiful long floral gown, hair hanging around his face in loose curls. When he shifted on his feet, Charles realised Antonio was wearing flats, which was odd. He had only ever seen Antonio on flats one period in his life.</p>
<p>“Are you expecting?” Charles asked with a gasp. Antonio blushed and looked away, nodding lightly. Kimi, who had been ignoring Lewis (something which amused Charles to no end), suddenly smiled. </p>
<p>“Rose will have a sibling.” he said fondly, kissing Antonio’s cheek. Pierre and Charles both squealed, fussing over their Italian friend. Sebastian did not seem surprised, Kimi had probably already told him, and Lewis didn’t even try to congratulate the Finn, clearly knowing Kimi wouldn’t let him. </p>
<p>A waiter came over with a platter of small nibbles and Charles almost choked on his champagne when he realised it was Max. </p>
<p>“Hor d'oeuvres with caviar.” Max said in a gentle voice. His eyes met Charles for a moment, and the Monégaque suddenly realised Max was here to keep an eye on them, to see if Lewis would be unfaithful again. He took one of the little bites, trying to calm his heartbeat as he gave Max a smile in thanks. Lewis scoffed after Max had left.</p>
<p>“The waitstaff is getting too arrogant. They don’t know their place anymore.” he grumbled. “Did you see the way he was looking at you?” Lewis asked Charles. Charles shrugged in a non committal way. </p>
<p>“I’m glad he did. It makes this uncomfortable attire worth it.” he answered with a shrug, before nodding at Antonio and Pierre.</p>
<p>“I need to powder my nose.” he said, and the three of them strutted to the bathrooms. Once inside, they immediately started fussing over Antonio again, the Italian letting them with a fond expression.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe there is going to be another baby!” Pierre sighed, meanwhile touching up his blush. Charles smiled too, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Antonio sighed, squeezing Charles’s wrist. </p>
<p>“It will happen for you too. I know it!” he said strongly. Charles lowered his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don’t think Lewis really wants to have children.” he said with a shrug. Pierre sighed. </p>
<p>“I’m already surprised you’re still with him.” he said with a hum. Charles frowned.</p>
<p>“I have no choice. If we divorce, where do I go?” he sighed, re-doing his lipstick. Antonio squeezed his wrist again. </p>
<p>“Don’t stay with him if you’re unhappy.” he said. Charles huffed impatiently, shrugging his hand off. </p>
<p>“We promised me not to do it again. I forgave him.” he snapped, shoving his makeup back in his clutch. Antonio and Pierre shared a look but then nodded.</p>
<p>“It’s your life.” Pierre told Charles softly, Antonio nodding too.</p>
<p>“I need to find Lewis, he wants to introduce me to someone.” Charles said with a small smile. “I’ll see you later.” he added, before leaving the bathroom. </p>
<p>On his way out, he bumped into Nico Rosberg, who raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>“Charles.” he purred, the dark purple velvet of his jacket shimmering in the dim light. Charles jutted his chin out.</p>
<p>“Mister Rosberg.” he said coldly. Nico gave him a once over, before smirking one last time and wandering off. Charles almost punched him right in the face, but instead took a deep breath, moving back to the hall. </p>
<p>“Charles, come with me.” a soft voice spoke up, and Charles squeaked as someone urged him around the corner, away from the hall.</p>
<p>“Max!” he said in surprise. The private investigator, and now a waiter, gave him a small nodd. </p>
<p>“You’re still with him.” Max said curiously. Charles frowned.</p>
<p>“I know everyone is judging me for it but I-” he started. Max sighed and shook his head.</p>
<p>“I’m not judging. I just wanted to know if you want me to continue my work for you.” he said softly. Charles sighed, the anger lifting off his shoulders. </p>
<p>“One more week.” he decided. “If he hasn’t cheated on me again by then, then I’ll believe him.” he whispered. Max nodded.</p>
<p>“Fair enough.” he said, stepping away. “You look beautiful by the way.” he added softly. Charles bit his lips, feeling butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” he whispered in answer. Max smiled at him, his eyes barely leaving Charles’s form as he stepped back into the hall.</p>
<p>“Beautiful.” Max mouthed at him, before winking and disappearing into the crowd. </p>
<p>Charles felt his cheeks heat up and bit his lip. He shouldn’t be thinking about another man right now. After all, his husband was nearby. </p>
<p>Charles sighed and strutted back into the hall, trying to find Lewis. Sebastian saw him looking and smiled.</p>
<p>“He went to the bathroom moments ago. You just missed him.” he said. Charles hummed and turned back to where he had came from, a bad feeling crawling into the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>“Charles, wait!” he heard Max call out suddenly, the young man jogging towards him. Charles frowned and continued on. He knew that if Max wanted him to stop, that there was something more going on. He rounded the corner to a smaller hallway and almost forgot how to breathe.</p>
<p>“Lewis?” he sobbed out. Lewis who was resting back against the wall, lifted his head and stilled, a moan still on his lips. Nico Rosberg was knelt between his legs, Lewis’s fly open and his boxers pulled down to give the pretty blonde access to his cock. </p>
<p>“Charles, I…” Lewis started. Charles let out a sharp breath.</p>
<p>“Let me guess.” he said, voice icily cold. “He jumped you again.” Lewis fumbled to get himself dressed again, leaving Nico knelt on the floor.</p>
<p>“Honey, you need to believe me-” he started. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe I trusted you. 5 years of marriage, and you choose him over me.” he whispered, closing his eyes for a moment. “If that is true than I no longer wish to be your husband.” he added, before hiking up the front of his skirts a little and rushing out of the venue. </p>
<p>Once outside, cold air filling his frantic lungs, he debated on asking Pierre or Antonio to take him home, but also knew that would be the first place Lewis would look for him. He could book a hotel room, but again Lewis would be able to find him the moment he used his credit card. </p>
<p>Charles gasped as someone wrapped a coat around his shoulders, Max coming to stand next to him. </p>
<p>“I have nowhere to go.” Charles whispered, refusing to let the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks. Max hesitated, glancing behind him to see if Lewis had followed. </p>
<p>“You can come with me?” he asked slowly, adjusting the coat around Charles’s shoulders a little to ensure he wouldn’t get cold. </p>
<p>Charles looked into those gentle blue eyes, and found himself agreeing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TUNTUNTUUUUUUUUUN<br/>Do we believe Lewis? Is Nico just that convincing and would be much rather be with Charles?<br/>Also, what do we think about the other pairings? Do they have any well-hidden problems?</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Amethyst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooooooooooooooooooo yeah idk what to say about this one. It's a lot more context, a lot more explanation on Charles and Lewis's relationship as well as Max's background.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy! I expect about one or two chapters to go for this, but really i might get carried away again who knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max didn't take him to a hotel room this time, but to a cosy apartment just outside the city centre. Charles was still shaken, his hands trembling as Max helped him out of the car. The hem of his dress was ruined with dust and soil now, the pink getting a brown tinge, but Charles couldn't get himself to care. Max gave him a hesitant smile, allowing Charles to hold on to the crook of his arm for balance on his high heels. </p>
<p>A small, rickety elevator took them up to the third floor, and Max opened the door with an elegant number 3 engraved in the light wood. The door opened to reveal a cluttered but clean apartment. It wasn't large, not even close to what Charles was used to, but contrary to the cold villa he lived in, it felt like a home.</p>
<p>"Sit." Max said, pointing at the small gray sofa. "I'll get you some water." He added. Charles peeked up at him, and Max smiled. </p>
<p>"Bottled water." He corrected softly, and it made Charles smile weakly. As Max got the water, Charles leaned down to take off his shoes, fiddling with the thin straps of his heels. His feet were sore but that was the least of his problems. </p>
<p>Max returned with two bottles of water, handing one to the Monégasque. He sat down next to Charles, eying the man a bit uncomfortably. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry." He whispered. Charles sighed, picking at the skirt of his dress. </p>
<p>"I can't believe he let me down like this." Charles whispered, wiping at his eyes. He frowned when his fingers came back black, his makeup not quite as waterproof as he had expected. Max handed him a tissue, his other hand coming to rest on Charles's bare shoulder, Max's coat laying long forgotten around Charles's waist.</p>
<p>"He is stupid." Max said bluntly. "I could never imagine leaving someone like you." He added, tucking Charles into his side. Charles sighed. </p>
<p>"I'm really not special. I'm nothing more than a pretty face, an accessory." He whispered, closing his eyes. Max shook his head.</p>
<p>"That's not true." He said. “I saw the purse you designed, you are talented.” he added. Charles sighed and stayed quiet. Max gently brushed his fingers over Charles's cheek.</p>
<p>"Do you want me to get you something more comfortable?" Max asked. "I can borrow you some clothes to sleep in." He said softly. Charles smiled weakly, smoothing his skirt down.</p>
<p>"That'd be great. I don't think this dress will be very comfortable." He chuckled. Max nodded and got up again.</p>
<p>"Come with me." Max said, taking Charles's hand and helping him up. Without his heels, the pink dress dragged over the floor behind him. Max took him into the small bedroom, all the space taken up by a large bed and a desk crammed under the window. There was a build in wardrobe in the wall opposite the window and Max opened one of doors to rummage through the clothes.</p>
<p>"Here you go." Max said, handing Charles a soft shirt and some sweatpants. "It's nothing fancy, but… it's comfortable." He seemed a bit embarrassed about the state of his clothes, and the fact it was no designer outfit. Charles traced his fingers over the university logo on the shirt.</p>
<p>"It's perfect." He said with a soft smile, standing up. "I just .. I need some help taking the dress off. I don't want to ruin it further." He said, cheeks flushing. Max swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"Sure." He said, waiting for Charles to give him instructions. Charles got up and turned his back to the man.</p>
<p>"The buttons at the top need to be loosened, and there is a tint zipper on the small of my back." Charles explained. His breathing hitched as Max's warm fingers brushed over his back. Charles held on to the bodice of the dress as Max loosened the buttons. He gasped lightly when Max's hands brushed over his spine, down to the zipper. </p>
<p>"Sorry." Max mumbled as he struggled to get the tiny zipper between his fingers. </p>
<p>"No problem." Charles muttered, blushing as Max finally pulled the zipper down. </p>
<p>"Do you need to step out of it? Or does it go over your head?" Max asked awkwardly. Charles swallowed thickly.</p>
<p>"I can step out of it." He said, sighing shakily as they both let go of the fabric. He felt exposed, dressed in only forest green silk panties, but not uncomfortable.</p>
<p>"Here you go." Max mumbled, handing him the shirt. Charles pulled it on before finally turning around to face the other man again. Max gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the sofa." He said with a smile. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>"Please, you'll break your back on that." He argued. "We… we can share the bed." He decided. Max eyed him curiously.</p>
<p>"You're still married." He said. Charles sighed, shrugging up his shoulder. </p>
<p>"Married to a husband who does not love me." He said. "I'm sure it will be fine." He said, patting over to the bed and resolutely crawling in under the covers. Max sighed, glancing around the room as if he was expecting a hidden camera, before grabbing his pyjamas.</p>
<p>"I'll be right back."</p>
<p>When Max finally slipped in under the covers, Charles was already starting to drift off. He rolled over when he heard Max exhale.</p>
<p>"Thank you, for everything." He whispered, placing his hand on Max's arm. Max smiled at him, before snuggling closer to his pillow. Charles thought he was cute when he was sleepy. </p>
<p>“It’s been ages since I’ve fallen asleep next to someone else. Lewis normally only comes to bed after I’ve fallen asleep already.” Charles whispered, not taking his hand away from Max’s arm. “This is nice.” he added in a murmur, shifting ever so slightly closer. Max hummed.</p>
<p>“How did you meet him?” he asked. “Lewis I mean.” he added, blinking slowly. Charles sighed.</p>
<p>“I was a waiter, in a restaurant Lewis used to frequent. We got to know each other better and better the more he visited, and eventually, he asked me out on a date. We got married 6 months later.” Charles whispered. Max frowned.</p>
<p>“Don’t take this the wrong way but… Do you love him?” he asked. Charles bit his lip.</p>
<p>“I loved the idea of him I think. And he was the only way for me to get a better future.” he whispered. “I have two brothers, and we were orphaned just when my oldest brother turned 21. We’ve been on our own ever since and money has been… tight. I’m a lost cause, I didn’t need college, but my youngest brother-” Charles sighed, a soft smile on his lips. </p>
<p>“-Arthur is smart, so smart, and he is right on his way to becoming a lawyer. But law school is expensive, and we could have never paid for it. But Lewis could.” </p>
<p>“You married him for money?” Max asked. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>“Not quite. I did care for him too, and he was desperate for someone to come home to, so it was a mutual agreement I suppose.” Charles rationalised. “We both cared for each other. At least I thought so until…” he fell silent. Max hummed.</p>
<p>“Until he cheated.” he said softly. Charles sniffled.</p>
<p>“I don’t expect you to understand my life decisions, but it was the only way for me. These marriages happen all the time, and people can be <i>happy</i>.” Charles defended, thinking about Pierre and his Sebastian, about Antonio and Kimi. “I was just unlucky. An unlucky, spoiled trophy wife. ” he finished, closing his eyes. </p>
<p>He felt Max shift, and a pair of warm arms pulling him into a hard chest. Charles cried now. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been held like this.</p>
<p>“I used to have it all.” Max whispered against the top of his head. “My dad was rich, bought me anything I wanted as long as I agreed to playing his games. I was an actor, when I was young, and earned quite some money playing kids in any series that needed them. But the moment I told my father I just wanted to be a child, just a normal <i>kid</i>, without fame and Oscars, he shunned me and has refused to talk to me ever since.” </p>
<p>“He is stupid.” Charles whispered. “Children shouldn’t have to live their parent’s dream life.” Max nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>“I don’t think you’re spoiled. I know that lifestyle, I know the sacrifices you have to make to live it. But it shouldn't mean you have to give up on love.” Max finished. He shifted away from the young Monégasque now, tilting Charles’s chin up so their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Please don’t go back to Lewis. I know you feel lost, but you can never trust him fully again. He has let you down time and time again already. Going back to him will mean you’ll be miserable.” Max whispered, thumb stroking over Charles’s cheekbone. Charles gasped softly at the touch, nuzzling closer to Max’s hand.</p>
<p>“I have nowhere else to go.” he whispered sadly, before pretending to have fallen asleep in Max’s embrace. </p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>“Oh honey, we were so worried about you!” Antonio gasped when Charles stepped into the Italian’s home. Pierre was there too, holding Silver on his hip as Laurent sat on Sebastian’s lap a bit further away. Antonio tugged Charles into a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Charles smiled sheepishly, awkwardly pushing his hands into the hoodie Max had given to him to wear. </p>
<p>“Oh mon pote, you look…” Pierre started, before trailing off again. Charles blushed and looked away. Kimi walked into the room, his little daughter fast asleep in his arms. </p>
<p>“I made a call. I fully booked the spa for today. We can all go there.” he said. “Seb and I will take the kids to the pool and you three can get properly pampered.” he added decisively. Charles sniffled, giving them all a weak smile.</p>
<p>“I don’t deserve you.” he whispered. Antonio tutted, fussing over Charles’s hair a little.</p>
<p>“Yes you do. We all love you, and you need to be cheered up.” he said firmly. “Besides, if you want to show Lewis what he will be missing, you really do need this spa day.” he added. Charles chuckled a little breathlessly, poking at the surprisingly comfortable but definitely not fashionable clothing he was wearing.</p>
<p>“Very well, Spa day it is.”</p>
<p>~~~~</p>
<p>Charles sighed as he slunk into the jacuzzi, the warm water easing the ache that had been deeply rooted in his body. He was wearing a tiny bikini set he had borrowed from Antonio, the Italian himself wearing tight, floral patterned swimming briefs which had made even Kimi blush. </p>
<p>“Ah I needed this.” Pierre sighed, slipping into the water with them. The Frenchman was wearing the little Calvin Klein set they had bought for him after the boat trip, and Antonio and Charles had been extensively smug when Sebastian had almost choked on his drink when Pierre had walked out wearing it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles hummed and rested his head back against the jacuzzi’s edge, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>“I want to visit Lewis.” he spoke up suddenly. “I want to tell him in person it’s over.” he added. Antonio squeezed his hand, while Pierre bit his lip.</p>
<p>“Do you want us to come with you?” he asked. Charles shook his head.</p>
<p>“This is something I have to do on my own.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TUNTUUUUN<br/>Lewis is not gonna know what hit him hehhehe<br/>Let me know what you think! And another questions since you all really seem to like answering them: which of the side pairings is your fav? Seb/Pierre or Kimi/Antonio?<br/>Thanks for reading as always and find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rose Quartz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The second to last chapter! The next one will be what Charles is doing 2 years or so later! So... an epilogue yup I remember that word lol</p><p>Anyways, I didn't want to end Lewjs/Charles on a bad note, so this is very soft!</p><p>There will be spin off series about Antonio and Pierre :3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you sure about this?” Antonio said, gently pushing Charles’s hair back as Pierre fussed over the young man’s lipstick. Charles nodded determinedly.</p><p>“I cannot be with him anymore. But we’ve been married for 5 years, he deserves to hear it from me in real life.” he sighed. Kimi, who was leant against the wall a bit further away, frowned.</p><p>“He deserves nothing but a kick in the balls.” the Finn grumpled. Antonio tutted and swatted at Kimi’s arm a little, but the Finn quickly grabbed his hand and tugged him closer, his free hand coming to rest on Antonio’s belly.</p><p>“Who knew you would be so aggressive when pregnant.” Kimi teased. Antonio blushed and drew him into a gentle kiss. Charles watched the interactions through Antonio’s large dressing room mirror. Seeing his friends with their husbands made him realise Lewis had never treated him properly, that Charles was merely a cover, some entertainment at best. He didn’t know what it was like to have someone fall in love with him like that. Although…</p><p>Charles shook off any thoughts about the private detective who had been so kind to him, instead focusing on Pierre, who had finished his makeup and brought over a hanger with a beautiful dark red dress. </p><p>“Out.” Pierre told Kimi sternly, the Finn rolling his eyes and sauntering out of the room with a last kiss to Antonio’s lips. </p><p>“Seb is outside with the kids.” Pierre called after him, knowing how well the two men got along, he was still impatiently holding the dress, and Charles rolled his eyes before taking off his dressing gown. Antonio whistled through his teeth, looking approvingly at the soft pink, flowery lingerie set the Monégasque was wearing.</p><p>“You sure you’re going there to break up?” the Italian asked. Charles bit his bottom lip, and then shook his hand.</p><p>“I’m meeting Max afterwards. I still need to pay him.” he muttered. Pierre raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“You plan for him to see the set though?” he said. Charles shrugged his shoulder up.</p><p>“He seem to care. I’ve never had that before.” he said, brushing their concerns away as he stepped into the dress. The thin fabric hugged his curves nicely, showing off his ass and dipping low in the front. Combined with his trusty Vuitton heels, he knew he was a sight for sore eyes. He sprayed his neck with his favourite perfume, Coco Chanel, and let Antonio and Pierre kiss his cheeks.</p><p>“Good luck.” they both said, and Charles sighed, looking in the mirror one last time.</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>~~~~</p><p>Charles took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell, waiting anxiously for someone to open. It was not Lewis, but Alex who opened, their butler smiling softly at the Monégasque.</p><p>“You’re here to see Lewis.” he stated. Charles nodded in confirmation. Alex let him in, seeming a bit hesitant, before sighing.</p><p>“I’m sorry about what happened. You don’t deserve that.” he said. Charles smiled shakily, hugging Alex briefly.</p><p>“Thank you darling.” he whispered, before walking into the home and towards Lewis’s study. The Brit was sitting at his desk, not looking at anything in particular. He seemed sad, and even after everything, it hurt Charles to see it.</p><p>“Lewis.” he said softly, announcing his presence. Lewis’s head shot up. His eyes were red rimmed, the bags under his eyes signalling he had probably barely slept at all.</p><p>“Charlie…” Lewis said hoarsely, getting up and rounded the desk to pull Charles close. Charles let him, gently carding his fingers through Lewis’s hair.</p><p>“I’m so sorry.” Lewis sobbed into his neck. Charles sniffled.</p><p>“I cannot forgive you this time.” he said. “I just can’t Lewis.” It broke his heart to, to push Lewis away, but he knew it would be better for both. Charles took a step back from Lewis, clutching the doctor’s face between his hands.</p><p>“I cannot stay with you if you don’t love me.” he said. Lewis shook his head.</p><p>“I do love you…” he said in protest. Charles sighed.</p><p>“No, not like that. You love Nico. You chose him over me time and time again.” he said, averting his eyes. Lewis shakily wiped at his eyes.</p><p>“I… Nico is great but Charles we…” he tried. Charles shook his head.</p><p>“I can’t, Lewis. You are holding on to familiarity, to the idea of me. But I can’t be waiting at home every day, wondering if you’ll sleep in my bed or his.” he whispered. Lewis closed his eyes.</p><p>“You want a divorce?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking into Charles’s sea green ones. Charles nodded.</p><p>“I do.” he confirmed sadly. Lewis nodded, tiredly brushing his tears off his cheeks.</p><p>“I was stupid to ruin this.” he said. “When I met you 6 years ago…” he started. Charles sighed.</p><p>“We had a good time together, hmh?” he said gently. Lewis nodded. </p><p>“Thank you. For everything.” he said, pulling Charles into his arms again. Charles smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple.</p><p>“I do hope you become happy with Nico, if you choose to stay with him.” he said. “And I hope I will find someone as well.” he added. Lewis pulled away just far enough to  kiss Charles’s forehead.</p><p>“I know I could never give you want you wanted. But I do wish for you to have kids one day.” he said with a sad smile. Charles squeezed his shoulder.</p><p>“Me too.” he answered. They sat down on the leather sofa together and Charles took the golden wedding band off his finger. He placed it on Lewis’s palm and the Brit gave him a shaky smile.</p><p>“You were always too good for me.” he said gently. "I knew I never deserved you in the first place." He seemed at peace with Charles leaving, and Charles was glad. Leaving Lewis after a fight would break his heart even more. No matter how badly Lewis had betrayed him, he could not get himself to hate the Brit. </p><p>"I will never forget the way you helped me and my brothers." Charles answered. Lewis smiled.</p><p>"Don't worry about Arthur. Consider his tuition for the coming years paid. It's the least I can do." He whispered. Charles sighed and got up, pressing one last kiss to Lewis's cheek before leaving him in his study for the last time.</p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>“Charles…” Max said with a smile, drawing the young man into a hug as he stepped into the investigator’s apartment. </p><p>“Hi Max.” Charles greeted softly in answer, kissing Max’s cheek and savouring his embrace. </p><p>“Did you do it? Did you ask for a divorce?” Max asked softly, seeming nervous as to what Charles would tell him. Charles nodded.</p><p>“I did.” he said, closing his eyes as tears started to spill over his cheeks. “I did.” he sobbed. Max shushed him softly, gently rocking the two of them from side to side.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” he said softly against the top of Charles’s head. </p><p>“Don’t be.” Charles answered. “This is my chance to find someone who truly loves me.” his voice was still hoarse, and he knew that when he lifted his head that Max could see the tear tracks on his cheeks. But he did not feel embarrassed. </p><p>“You’re beautiful.” Max whispered, cheeks flushing a light pink. Charles smiled, leaning in until their foreheads rested together.</p><p>“So are you.” he whispered in return. Max smiled, one hand coming up to rest on Charles’s cheek.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” the private investigator asked with an endearing, nervous smile. Charles chuckled softly and nodded, letting out a deep sigh when Max’s lips pressed over his. Max’s kisses were different from Lewis’s, more soft, a little less inexperienced, and so tenderly careful Charles wanted to cry all over again. When they parted, Charles nuzzled their noses together, before slowly leading Max over to the bedroom. Max followed him, eyes slightly wide, and drew in a sharp breath when Charles let his dress fall off his shoulder, the fabric sliding down his body until it pooled around his feet.</p><p>Charles wasn’t sure he was ready for this kind of intimacy again, but he wanted Max to know how much he was starting to care. He heard Max sigh, a pair of warm arms sliding around his waist and plush lips pressing against the pulse in his neck. Charles chuckled when he realised there was a shirt in one of Max’s hand, the shirt Charles had borrowed the last time he had stayed over.</p><p>“I really like you, Charles.” Max whispered. “But I want to take this slow.” Charles smiled at his words, tugging the shirt over his head before turning around in Max’s arms, tucking his head below Max’s chin and cuddling into his embrace.</p><p>“I really like you too, Max.” Charles said, and he meant it. </p><p>With Max, he could see himself getting his happily ever after, after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think will happen? Where will Charles be in 2 years time?</p><p>Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Gold (epilogue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm lowkey sad this fic has ended, but I promise there will be more fics in this verse! This chapter is situated 3 years after chapter 6!<br/>Thanks so much to everyone who read this and commented on it,  I wrote this since it was my own guilty pleasure but I'm so, so glad other people liked it as well!!!<br/>Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this epilogue!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles groaned as he woke up at 8, way too early for a Sunday morning. Still, he smiled, hearing Max’s soft voice. Charles rolled over on the bed, smiling tenderly at Max. The Dutchman had their little baby, a boy named Benjamin, on his lap, the one year old happily babbling away at his papa.</p>
<p>“Morning baby.” Charles cooed, holding his arms out for his little one. Max chuckled and handed Benjamin to Charles, before leaning in to kiss Charles’s lips.</p>
<p>“Morning darling.” he said softly. Charles shuffled around to lean back into Max’s side, Benjamin cuddling up against his chest. Charles smiled as Max contentedly rested his chin on Charles’s shoulder, the two of them looking at the most precious thing in their lives. Benjamin was blinking slowly, his thumb in his mouth as Charles rocked him.</p>
<p>“This is nice, it’s been a while since we had a day just for ourselves.” Max whispered, kissing Charles’s jaw. Charles smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>“I ehh… I might have asked Antonio and Pierre and the kids over for lunch. So I can plan the party with them.” he muttered. Max chuckled.</p>
<p>“I should have known.” he said amusedly. Charles tilted his head back to look Max in the eye.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I can cancel.” he said. Max shook his head.</p>
<p>“No don’t be silly. I like them, it will be fun.” he said with a tender smile, before looking at the time.</p>
<p>“It’s almost 9 already though, you might want to start getting ready then.” he teased, nuzzling Charles’s cheek. Charles's eyes widened and he shot up, Benjamin letting out a soft sound in confusion. </p>
<p>"Oh sh- sorry baby." Charles cooed instantly, kissing the top of Benjamin's head. Ben whimpered a little but was content to be snuggled by his dad again. Charles's frantic mood disappeared instantly when he looked down on his little one innocently blinking up at him. </p>
<p>"Charles?" Max asked softly when Charles stayed very quiet, not hurrying away to get dressed. Charles sighed and shuffled back onto the bed.</p>
<p>"It's three years today, since our first kiss." He said softly to Max. Max smiled.</p>
<p>"A lot has changed, huh?" He curled around Charles's side, letting Benjamin crawl onto his lap. Charles nodded.</p>
<p>Three years ago, he had been getting a divorce while having no plan as to how to keep himself afloat. He didn't have any schooling, no diplomas, and he had been scared. But he still had Max, and his friends, and he had survived - <i>thrived</i> even.</p>
<p>Now, he had his own well know fashion brand, popular for the couture looks as well as his more affordable lines. He had made a name for himself with hard work and determination, and he had succeeded. Max still worked as private detective, although he had started taking less cases, especially now they had Benjamin. </p>
<p>Benjamin, their little surprise and the most precious little child in the whole world, really was his parent's pride and joy. Max and Charles had talked about children quite soon after they got together, although neither man could have predicted Ben would arrive this soon. Not that they minded, the day Charles got to see the '+' on the pregnancy test Max had done, was still the best day of his life.</p>
<p>It had been challenging, dealing with Max being pregnant, Charles’s growing brand and the Monégasque’s own insecurities about not being the one carrying the baby, but they had pulled through. And they were happy now.</p>
<p>"Darling, as much as I love snuggling with the two of you, you'll be grumpy if you don't have enough time to get dressed." Max chuckled softly, seeking out Charles's lips for a gentle kiss. Charles glared at him but kissed back.</p>
<p>"Is Lando here yet?" He asked. Lando, their new babysitter, had been a friend of Alex and George, who had left their jobs at Lewis's house the very day Charles had walked out the door. Both the butler and cook worked in Charles's house now, and had recommended Lando to help with Benjamin after little Ben was born.</p>
<p>"He is downstairs. I'll bring Ben to him." Max said, getting up. Charles got up at well, pressing another kiss to his son's little head.</p>
<p>"Don't forget his cuddly toy. And his pacifier." Charles started worriedly. Max chuckled, turning with Benjamin settled comfortably on his hip.</p>
<p>“I know darling, and so does Lando. It will be fine.” he said softly, walking over to press a last gentle kiss to Charles’s lips. Charles blushed a little.</p>
<p>“I know, sorry.” he muttered. Max winked.</p>
<p>“It’s fine love, I’m happy Ben has such a protective papa.” he said. “Go take a shower, get dressed, I’ll tell you when the others arrive.” he added, before heading out of the bedroom. Charles sighed happily when he heard Max talk softly to Ben on their way down to the kitchen, the little boy giggling and squealing in answer.</p>
<p>Charles took his time getting ready, taking a long, well deserved bath before getting dressed in one of the lilac pantsuits of his own collection. When he jogged down the large open stairs, he could already see Max at the front door, letting their friends in. Charles grinned and quickly walked over too, greeting Antonio and Pierre with a tight hug and a kiss to their cheeks</p>
<p>“Bonjour.” he said, before chuckling as Pierre and Antonio made him take a step back, the two fussing over his outfit and asking many questions about the fabric and fit. Sebastian and Kimi had come too, shaking Max’s hand with friendly smile. </p>
<p>"Where is Ben?" Antonio asked eagerly. Pierre had meanwhile knelt down to let Silver and Laurent cuddle close to him, the two little boys always a bit shy when they first arrived. </p>
<p>"Ben is with Lando, in the garden." Charles said with a smile. He gestured everyone further inside, grinning as Kimi shuffled in with Ambrosia clutching on to his leg, and their younger son Crispin in his arms. Antonio noticed his husband struggling and quickly headed over to lift Rose. </p>
<p>Charles took Max's hand and led him along to the garden, where the others had already sat down. Lando was in the pool with Ben, gently lifting the boy out of the water before dipping him back in again. Benjamin loved swimming and water, and Charles smiled seeing his little one so giggly and happy.</p>
<p>"Come on honey." Max said softly, leading Charles over to sit down at the large table set up in the grass. He sat down next to Max, Pierre on his other side. Max smiled and leaned in to kiss Charles softly. </p>
<p>“You are so cute together it should be illegal.” Pierre chuckled. Max and Charles both blushed. </p>
<p>“I think you’re pretty cute too.” Sebastian mumbled teasingly, kissing Pierre’s cheek. Pierre rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Idiot.” he said fondly, before looking over his shoulder to see where all the little ones had gone. Silver and Laurent were playing with a ball in the grass, The Vettel household’s babysitter Dany sitting nearby to keep an eye on them. Ambrosia was sitting at the table between her dads, humming softly as she coloured in her favourite coloring book. Crispin was sitting on Antonio’s lap, fast asleep against his father’s chest. </p>
<p>“Mister Leclerc.” Lando suddenly spoke up behind them, the younger man walking over with Benjamin swaddled in a hooded towel. “He wanted to sit with you, but I can take him if you want.” Lando explained, but Charles was already holding his arms out to take the little one.</p>
<p>“Watch out love, he is wet.” Max chuckled. Charles shrugged. His baby was more important than his suit. Besides, this suit was from his last collection anyways, there were much better items on their way. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for the party tomorrow?” Kimi asked in a soft murmur. The Finn was simultaneously braiding Ambrosia’s hair and wiping Crispin’s mouth. Antonio seemed amused by his husband, before turning to listen to Charles’s answer. Charles was organising a big charity party and it was bound to be the event of the year for the neighbourhood.</p>
<p>“I just need to make sure the catering comes in to help George and Alex, but besides that I’m all set.” Charles smiled. “Did you all arrange your outfits? Max found out yesterday his suit was the wrong shade of blue.” Charles tutted. Max snorted.</p>
<p>“Yes apparently presidential blue looks better on me than navy blue.” Max said teasingly. Charles glared at him.</p>
<p>“You would still be wearing the drap black suits if it wasn’t for me. Blue looks much better on you.” Charles said, gently brushing his fingers over Max’s shoulder. Max smiled, kissing Charles’s temple. </p>
<p>“You’re right. I look much better now I have you in my life.” Max whispered. Charles smiled and leaned a bit closer to let Max fuss over Ben. </p>
<p>“You’re welcome.” Charles said fondly, before grinning widely as Alex arrived with the champagne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>Charles nervously looked at himself in the mirror, smoothing down his gold dress. The small sequins and Swarovski crystals on the dress glimmered in the light of the bedroom and he looked devine. </p>
<p>“Wow.” Max spoke up softly, walking into the room while tying his tie. Charles turned and signed.</p>
<p>“Do I look okay?” he muttered, walking over to help Max with the tie.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.” Max said, kissing Charles’s forehead. He had learned early in their relationship not to kiss Charles’s lips when the Monégasque had just put lipstick on. </p>
<p>“We should head downstairs, love, most of the guests have arrived already.” Max smiled. Charles nodded, sliding his hand through the crook of Max’s elbow.</p>
<p>“Together?” Charles asked. Max nodded, leading Charles out of the bedroom.</p>
<p>“Together.” </p>
<p>~~~~~~</p>
<p>“I’m so glad you made it.” Charles smiled, kissing Antonio’s cheek. The Italian grinned, squeezing his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Antonio said. “Pierre and Seb have arrived too by the way, but they found some colleagues of Seb.” he explained, before leaning in closer to Charles. “Also, Kimi’s colleague Valtteri is here with his new boyfriend.” he added, wiggling his eyebrows. Charles turned to see the young Finn standing near the pool, an arm curled around a nervous looking younger man’s waist. The man had unruly dark curls and pretty wide brown eyes, and Charles blinked in surprise when he recognized him.</p>
<p>“Oh I know him, that’s Pascal Wehrlein.” Charles said. “He is very sweet, we should make him feel welcome.” he decided. Antonio smiled, turning to his husband.</p>
<p>“Come on, we can talk to them.” he said. Kimi, who had been quietly sipping his champagne, sighed and then nodded. </p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll introduce you to Val.” Kimi murmured to his husband, giving Charles a small smile as the two of them left. </p>
<p>Charles wandered on to the next group of guests, smiling awkwardly when he spotted a very familiar face.</p>
<p>“Lewis, hi.” he said, leaning in to kiss Lewis’s cheek. </p>
<p>“Hi.” Lewis answered. “Amazing party.” he complimented a bit awkwardly. Charles and Lewis still saw each other occasionally, especially during the time Lewis still paid Arthur’s tuition, and they were friendly enough towards the other. Nico was there too, but kept his distance. Whereas Charles liked Lewis, he still loathed the German. </p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you again.” Charles said with a nod, before spotting Lando waving him over. “Excuse me.” he said, leaving with a last nod at Lewis, and a small smile at Nico.</p>
<p>“Is Ben okay?” Charles asked the young babysitter instantly. Lando nodded.</p>
<p>“He is okay. He just had a nightmare and was asking for you and Max.” he explained. Charles nodded.</p>
<p>“I’ll go check on him.” he said. “You go drink something with Alex and George okay? They should be done serving the food by now.” he told the younger man, before quickly rushing inside. </p>
<p>Ben was sitting up in his small crib, sniffling and holding out his arms when he spotted his papa. Charles shushed him and lifted him up, cradling him close.</p>
<p>“It’s okay baby, I’m here.” he soothed, wrapping a soft fleece blanket around the little boy as he sat down on the master bed. Benjamin was still trembling a little, but his father’s hold calmed him. Charles smiled and gently rocked the boy in his arms. When little Ben was finally asleep again, Charles placed him in the centre of the bed as he moved to smooth out his dress.</p>
<p>“Charlie? Are you here love?” Max suddenly called out softly, peeking into the room. Charles shushed him softly, but gestured him inside. Max pulled him into his side, the two of them looking at little Ben. Charles smiled happily and kissed Max’s jaw, leaving a trace of lipstick on his skin. Max chuckled, teasingly patting Charles’s ass.</p>
<p>“Listen, Charles. I have a question for you.” Max spoke up softly. He seemed nervous, and it made Charles anxious too. </p>
<p>“What is it? Is everything alright?” he asked, placing his hand on Max’s chest. Max smiled, taking both his hands and gently urging Charles to come to stand opposite him. </p>
<p>“Everything is perfect, love.” Max soothed, kissing Charles’s hand. Charles still eyed him wearily. </p>
<p>“You sure?” he asked. Max let out a soft laugh and nodded again.</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask this during the party, under the cherry tree.” Max started. “But here, with just you and Ben, seems even more perfect.” he finished. Charles was still confused, but then gasped loudly when Max sunk down onto one knee. Max reached into the pocket of his jacket, and got out a small velvet box.</p>
<p>“Charles, I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you. We make a great team, and having little Ben with you was everything I could have ever hoped for.” Max said softly. “Will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?” the Dutchman asked in a shaky voice. He really did seem nervous and Charles laughed shakily. </p>
<p>“I- shit Max.” he started. Max instantly paled, wanting to scramble back onto his feet. Charles stopped him, sinking to his knees as well.</p>
<p>“Of course! Of course I’ll marry you!” he sobbed out, drawing Max into a frantic kiss. They were both crying now, smiling against each other’s mouth as Max fumbled to get the ring on Charles’s finger.</p>
<p>“Papas…” a little voice muttered groggily behind them. Max and Charles shot to their feet, Max lifted little Benjamin into his arms, the boy seeming confused as to why his dads were crying.</p>
<p>“We’re getting married, my angel.” Charles whispered, kissing Ben’s head. The boy didn’t quite seem to understand what that meant, but he seemed content enough to be cuddled by his fathers.</p>
<p>Charles sighed, closing his eyes. Three years ago, his life had been falling apart. But now, he was happier than ever. He had a company, a child, and now an amazing fiancé who loved him as much as Charles loved him.</p>
<p>“What are you thinking about?” Max asked, smiling as Ben patted at his tie. Charles kissed him tenderly.</p>
<p>
  <i>“If love is a luxury, I’m the richest man alive.” </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you'd like to read next: Antonio/Kimi, Charles/Lewis, Seb/Pierre (or even Valtteri/Pascal hehe) I'm definitely not ready to let go of this verse yet ;)</p>
<p>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd love to read what you think! Let me know!<br/>Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>